


an abundance of strawberries

by emotional_grape



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Freckles, Headcanon, Random - Freeform, Slice of Life, Strawberries, idk does this even qualify as a fic, lance (voltron) - Freeform, not canon-related, smol, young lance mcclain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotional_grape/pseuds/emotional_grape
Summary: A one-shot that explains how Lance got his freckles.





	an abundance of strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fan work i’ve ever posted, and i don’t quite know how i’m supposed to do this, but i hope it’s okay  
> one day i was just out thinking about peanut butter and jelly (because it’s just so good??) and then i started thinking about voltron, again (as one does), and somehow i got to thinking about strawberry seeds and freckles and one smol bean (whom i would give my life for), and bam a mini fic was born

Lance had had freckles for as long as he could remember.

  


But according to his mom, he hadn’t always had them.

  


Supposedly, when he was little, he had loved strawberries. He had eaten them every day, sometimes at every meal. Breakfast, lunch, or dinner, his entree of choice probably included a side of strawberries. He ate them so much that he would get a bellyache, and even then he didn’t care, because they were so tasty.

  


But one fateful day, when he had finished his plate, his throat began to close up, and he started wheezing. His tongue swelled to twice its normal size and filled his mouth. He cried out choked sobs, unable to breathe, unsure what was going on. His mom had been tending to his baby sister at the time, and had only had her back turned for a few seconds. Lance rapidly became unable to breathe, and passed out. Luckily, his mother’s maternal instincts had kicked in, and she knew that he was in danger. She rushed him to the hospital as quickly as possible, where he had a seizure. The doctors gave him the shot of epinephrine only just in time.

  


He fell asleep for two days after that, and his mother worried those nights away, afraid that he would never wake up. The doctors assured her he was okay, but every night she had dreamed that a mother’s worst fear would come true.

  


When he awoke, his mother smothered him with kisses and hugs, to the point where, again he could barely breathe. This was the only part of the ordeal Lance remembered, waking up and being instantly attacked and smothered with kisses, and after his initial surprise had worn off, all he felt was relief and happiness.

  


After he had had a chance to catch his breath, his mother had noticed that, sprinkled across his round toddler cheeks and tiny button nose were a fresh outcrop of freckles, which she sworn hadn’t been there the night before. They stood out darkly against his skin, as numerous as seeds on a plump strawberry and as beautiful as all the stars in the sky.

  


His mother could find no other explanation for them, so she had concluded that they were due to all the seeds from the strawberries he had eaten every day. According to his mom, they had stayed in him, stored away, until one day there had been too many and they had become freckles instead.

  


Lance, though he usually had faith in everything his mother told him, had never believed this story. He believed it had just been a coincidence.

  
But he was never able to eat a strawberry again.


End file.
